nibcfandomcom-20200213-history
NIB Basics
= IMPORTANT! This information is no longer up to date, but is kept here as an archive for NIBers who may find it useful. = Welcome The NIB Project is one that focuses on non-inbreeding. This means a horse only appears once in the entire lineage. There is no inbreeding back into the line whatsoever. The NIB Project is a fun, but challenging alternative to the normal Inbred GP race. It is by no means an easy way to play the game. The bulk of the challenge lies in keeping your lines pure, and being able to prove it without using screenshots or ID numbers. Lines can only be indisputably proven by having live horses, with few exceptions which I will outline in detail in the Pedigree FAQ. All other methods are less reliable, especially if you are hoping to join a reputable top listing for NIBers or seeking to exchange lines with other NIBers. If you are only NIBing for your personal reasons, don't plan to take in external covers, send any of your horses out to stud, or care to join any listing; then proving your lineage may not matter since you already know how pure they are. Though if you find yourself justifying your herd to others repeatedly, it may be time to revisit your reason for NIBing. What is a Non-Inbred Horse? "NIB means Non-Inbred. There is no repeating ancestor other than Ouranos and Gaia in a NIB howrse." - Answered by TinaH, NIBer To NIB means to breed horses with no repeating ancestors in the line, with the exception of Ouranos and Gaia. (They are considered titans.) So if you were to input your NIB herd into a pedigree, you would not see any duplicate entries of any horse in the tree. Basic NIB Principles No matter what method you take, these are the two rules that make a NIB project. If the project does not follow these communal rules, then it is not considered NIB. #All horses must be NIB. There must not be any repeating ancestor other than Ouranos and Gaia in the line. #Prove that the lineage is NIB. (This is often ignored by many basic NIBers, but if you are looking to join a reputable listing, it will likely be required. See Pedigrees and Lineage) Personal Project A NIB project is truly a personal project. There are some basic rules, but you decide how you want to go about it. While you can freely choose to stay in basic or advance to more complex methods; no one else can tell you how you should proceed. The only exception to this is if you choose to join a Platform and agree to abide by its guidelines. That's the Basics of NIB. Continue reading if you'd like to see the expanded version. Two Communities, Two Schools of Thought The NIB community has their own thread in the Events forum, titled "(Info) NIB Horses". This is the older of the two communities and most NIBers will have origins here. You will find the top NIB Genetic Potential list here as well. Note that to compete on this list means to compete with other NIBers, including entire breeding groups. Basic NIBing is commonly found in this mainstream NIB community. The NIB Coalition Embassy is a player run equestrian center forum where the NIB project has grown and expanded under the guidance of the NIB Coalition. Here, "NIB" is an umbrella term that covers many a variety of non-inbreeding methods focusing mostly on securing your project. This forum houses slightly more complex forms of NIBing with specific criteria, challenges and goals to meet. Many players visit this forum as their main NIB community, while others visit it as a NIB resource to learn from. This particular community broke away from mainstream NIB and does not affiliate itself with the "(Info) NIB horses" thread, also known as the "NIB Thread". Spirit and Camaraderie No matter what others might think, NIB isn't just about getting a green star. The soul and spirit of the NIB Community is to kindly help anyone who wants to play a more challenging game, or become educated in non-inbreeding. This primary principle was laid down by early NIBers. It is a legacy from them to us. It is why NIBers are known to be among the most friendliest group across Howrse. Many NIBers today often forget this crucial aspect of the project. Without this, you would probably have never learned about NIB to begin with as there would have been no one to teach you. Please visit the NIB Newbie FAQ pages for more information.